Twilight?
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Twilight is acting strange, and I'm the only pony who's noticing. When I go and ask why she's acting this way, her response was the only thing I wasn't expecting.
1. Intro

I was a little concerned about how Twilight was acting lately. She was being a little rude to all of us. Like when Pinkie Pie went to Twilight's house to invite her to a party, Twilight said she had other important things to do, and later I found out that she was sleeping. Then a couple of days after that happened, Rainbow asked if she could borrow another Daring Do book. Twilight said she couldn't find it, then later, I found out that it was on the shelf in plain sight, Twilight had not tried hard enough, I started to think she didn't even look at all.

So after all of this I decided to go ask Twilight what was up, no pony seemed to notice anything wrong with Twilight, except for me. But, I wasn't prepared.


	2. What's the matter?

I knocked on Twilight's door, I heard a _click_. Then the door opened,

"Hi" Twilight said, "What do you need?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you something" I said,

"Oh ok, come on in" Twilight said, making way for me to come in. I walked in feeling a little cold breeze hit my waist,

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Twilight asked,

"Well, you've been acting a little off lately, and I wanted to see what was wrong" I said. Twilight gave a little smirk and let out a little laugh,

"So, some pony has finally noticed" She said, standing up and locking the door,

"Twilight?" I questioned,

"Well, I can't have you going around to every pony, so I guess you'll come with me, and I'll figure out what to do with you" Twilight said. I stood up,

"Wait what's going on, Twilight" I said, in a worried tone.

"You'll ruin my plans, that's why I have to deal with you, I heard you were going on a trip today, so no pony will really care that you're gone" Twilight said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled. Twilight's hooves turned black, along with her body, getting taller, and then standing there was none other than, Queen Chrysalis.


	3. The Plan

Chrysalis didn't even have to keep me still, I was already frozen with fear.

"That's right, I'm back" Chrysalis said.

"B-but h-how and w-why?" I barely asked.

"Well, I wanted to spy on you ponies, learn more about you so you could be easily defeated. I captured Twilight putting her in my prison, so she couldn't get in my way, than I thought I was home free. Then you came along, and now I'm locking you up with Twilight, and decide what I'm going to do with you two" Chrysalis explained.

I started to feel dizzy, almost passing out then I did the smartest thing I could think of, screaming. So I screamed as loud as possible. Chrysalis covered her ears, then there was pounding on the door. But, then I fell, passing out on the floor, as the pounding continued. Chrysalis grabbed me and disappeared just as Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Luna, and Terry entered.

"What, happened, where's every pony?" Terry questioned.

"That screaming was definitely, Silver" Rainbow said. Luna walked to the center on the room, finding a green, sticky goo and the floor.

"_Chrysalis_" she whispered, "_Chrysalis has got Silver and Twilight_"


	4. The Prision

*My P.O.V*

I was finally able to pull myself up from the hard cement floor.

"Ugh, god what happened" I groaned.

"Silver" a voice yelled. I looked over to see Twilight.

"Twilight, I'm so glad you're okay" I said.

"Same for you" She said.

"Were are we?" I asked.

"Chrysalis's prison" she answered.

"Ugh, what!" I exclaimed.

"Yep" a changeling replied, by the front of our cells.

"I wasn't talking to you" I growled. The changeling then sat in silence, I turned back to Twilight.

"Are we ever getting out of here?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but let's hope our friends found some sort of clue" Twilight whispered.

"But, what if they don't" I said.

"They'll notice something's up, don't worry". Twilight said.

"They probably won't find anything" the guard said.

"No pony is talking to you!" I yelled. The guard turned around,

"I suggest you shut your-"he was stopped. "Silver…"

"Yes?" I answered in complete confusion. He took off his helmet and armor, revealing the true colors he was. White and green mane, and tail.

"Names Lavender" He spoke, "Lavender Cast"

(Sorry 4 not updating sooner, Happy Easter every pony, I don't care if I'm saying that too late)


End file.
